Misty Morning
by The Lady Grace
Summary: This is the story of a cat with the blood of a four Clans, Something that has never happened before. How will this affect her life? And what is Brokenstar's dark secret, that causes his Clan to hate him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This Grace of Masbolle. Enjoy my story!**

**This is Misty Morning! I hope you like it! Oh, and I will only say this once, please no harsh flames. If you do, I will post our name for all to see. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Else I would be posting on fanfiction, no would I?**

Misty Morning

ThunderClan

Leader: Brokenstar-a brown tabby

Deputy: Brackenclaw-ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Rippleheart-gray she-cat Apprentice: Sorrlepaw

Warriors:

Rowanclaw- Brown tabby tom Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Maplefur-gray she-cat Apprentice: Silentpaw

Ravenwing- Black tom

Darkflower-Dark gray she-cat Apprentice: Shadepaw

Raggedpelt- Gray tom Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Blazeclaw-ginger tom

Cedarclaw-brown tom

Cherryfoot-ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Sorrlepaw- calico she-cat with green eyes

Shrewpaw-brown tom with green eyes

Tigerpaw-pretty tabby with blue eyes

Silentpaw- a dark gray tom

Shadepaw- a light gray she cat

Queens:

Nightstream- black she-cat

Elders:

Magnoliaclaw-brown she-cat

Ivyleaf-brown she-cat

Prologue

A long time ago, a daughter of ThunderClan's greatest hero wandered off.

Her Clan thought she was dead, but she was not. She found her way to the horse place, where she grew up. When she was grown, she fell in love with a ShadowClan cat that had lost his memory. When he regained his memory, he left her for his Clan, promising to always love her. Then her foster mother told her the truth about her heretaige, and she was about to return, when she discovered that she was carrinng the ShadowClan cat's kits. So she could not return. But her kits could. Only one was born. A little silver female. When this kit was grown, she would return to her mother's Clan. But when she was grown, before she returned to ThunderClan, she fell in love with a WindClan cat, and she too could not return. Their daughter, also fell in love, this time with a RiverClan cat. When she had two kits, they were of all four Clans, something that had never happened before. One, upon learning of her mixed blood, became a kittypet. She was called Shelia. But her sister, was determined that ether her kit, or her, would rejoin ThunderClan. When this cat, called Shelly, grew up, she too fell in love, this time with a ThunderClan cat.

_A dark gray queen crouched over a tiny silver kit, in the shelter of a _bush. She was waiting for someone, or something. She lifted her head to scent for one specific scent. There it was. The source of the scent slipped into the bush. It was a dark brown tom. He purred in greeting to the gray queen, and she pressed herself against him. He spotted the kit. "And who is this?" He asked the queen.

She purred. "This is your daughter. Her name is Misty."

"She is a fine kit."

"Well, of course she is, look who her father is. Anyway, I have something I want to talk to you about." She looked at her paws.

"What do you want?"

"I want my kit to grow up in ThunderClan."


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers, and say that flames are lame.**

**Last chapter was short; I will try to make this one longer.**

**Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy: Thank you for your review. **

**Flame Rising: No comment.**

**Fictional Identity: You were my first reviewer. Thanks!!**

**Please read and Review. I like reviews, they make me feel good. Flames make me sad so NO FLAMES!**

**-Grace of Masbolle.**

"What do you mean, you want her to grow up in ThunderClan?" he asked.

"I should have grown up there, my mother should have gown up there, and so should have her mother, and her mother before her. I want my kit to grow up there." She replied calmly.

"Then why won't you join ThunderClan?"

"Because my sister would never forgive me if I left her. She is a kittypet."

"You can visit her."

"Not as much as I do now. I need to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you say so. Bring her to our territory in a few days. I will lead you to the camp, and say I found you in the forest. Tell Brackenclaw your story, and then we will take your kit. But DO NOT tell them that I am the father of this kit. I will tell them in my own time."

"Why Brackenclaw, not your leader, what is his name…?"

"Brokenstar, and he would never take the kit. He despises half Clan cats, and she is FourClan."

"But why can't you take her today?"

"I am sorry, I can't."

"All right. I will see you in a few days." She licked his cheek. "Take care of your self."

"I will." He returned the lick. "Now I have to get back before my Clan does." He slipped out of the bush and ran for his Clan.

"Wait! Why can't I tell them who her father is?" She called after him. He did not answer.

**There you go. I will update soon, I promise. If you review, you get a Firestar plushie! Oh, and if you Flame you don't get one. **

**Question of the day: Guess which cat is Misty's father. First reviewer to guess gets a prize!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just realized how short that was… Anyway, here you go! Oh, and congrats to Ravenheart, who correctly guessed the identity of Misty's father! **

**Plushies for everyone!!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**Also, I forgot a cat on the alliances, here you go: Voleclaw-brown tabby tom, ThunderClan's senior warrior. **

**And thanks to my reviewers:**

**Freeheart: **I am aware I repeated names, this is meant to take place about 4 generations in the future, so they can repeat names.

**HIHIHI: **Interesting name. It is not Brokenstar or Cedarclaw, but that would make a good story. Thanks for the review.

**Snowfirexoxo: **Thanks for the encouragement! I know Flame Rising is stupid!!!

**Ravenheart: **You were right, congrats! Here is your prize, a Brambleclaw plushie.

**Tigerstar's Innocence: **Thanks for the review!

**-Grace of Masbolle**

Shelly lifted her head high to keep Misty out of the stream she was crossing. She pulled herself out with a grunt. She shook her fur, the water flowing easily off, her heritage from her RiverClan father. She gently licked her kit. She lifted her head. The stream was the boundary between barren hills and a green forest. Where was Rowanclaw? He had said he would be here. She was scared to speak to his Clan. What if they would not accept her kit? Misty was just four days old. Then she heard a soft hiss. "Who is there?" She called out, and crouched protectively over her kit. Rowanclaw stepped out of the bush. Four cats were behind him. One stepped forward. Her fur was solid gray, and her blue eyes were curious.

"Who do we have here?" She asked.

"My name is Shelly. This is my kit. I have come to ask your Clan to take in my kit." Shelly said quietly.

"My name is Maplefur. How did you fund out about the Clans?" Maplefur asked.

"My mother told my about them. I will tell your leader my story." She looked Maplefur in the eye as she answered.

Maplefur nodded. "Silentpaw, come out please."

A dark gray tom stepped out in answer to her summons. "Yes, Maplefur?"

"Silentpaw, go with Shadepaw to tell Brackenclaw to come out here, but if Brokenstar is gone, then we are coming in with someone he should meet and he needs to call the Clan together."

"Yes Maplefur." He mewed. "Shadepaw, you heard her, let's go!"

A dark gray, almost black she-cat stepped out from where Silentpaw had been. "Rowanclaw, Maplefur, what is going on?" then the she-cat saw Shelly. "Who is this?" She asked, puzzled.

Rowanclaw answered. "Darkflower, this is the horse-place cat, Shelly. She has brought her kit with her, and asks that ThunderClan give them shelter. Maplefur has sent her apprentice and yours with warning for Brackenclaw. Does that answer your question?"

She nodded. "Alright, so are we going to take her back to camp, or is Brackenclaw coming to us?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It depends if Brokenstar is in camp or not."

"I understand. Let's at least bring her close, and if he is there, we will bring her back here. If not, we can take her in." Darkflower suggested.

Maplefur nodded.

Rowanclaw padded over to Shelly. "Come on then you are coming with us." He led the way into the brush. Maplefur flicked her tail for Shelly to follow. She did.

They were about half way there when Silentpaw and Shadepaw ran up. "Brokenstar is out of camp. Brackenclaw has called the Clan together." Shadepaw reported.

Rowanclaw nodded. "Both of you have done a good job. Go get some rest." He turned to the rest of the group. "All right, that settles that. Into the camp we go!" He led the rest of the way back to camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brackenclaw sat at the head of the clearing, the Clan in front of him. He was wondering about what was so important about this horse-place cat that the whole Clan needed to be gathered. Little did he know his question was about to be answered. Rowanclaw entered the camp, behind him were Darkflower and Maplefur, and between them was a gray she-cat, with a silver kit in her mouth. He stood. He flicked his tail to summon the she-cat forward. "Now, these two apprentices tell me your name is Shelly, and you wish shelter for your kit. Can you tell me why?"

Shelly looked down. Then she spoke. "My great-grandmother was the daughter of your former leader, Firestar. When she was a kit, she wandered off. She was found by a horse-place cat, I think her name was Floss…anyway, when she was about my age, she fell in love with a ShadowClan tom that had lost his memory. When he regained his memory, he left to rejoin his Clan. Soon after he left, she found out that she was carrying his kits. When she found out he had been killed in a fight, she decided to rejoin her birth Clan. When she spoke to her parents, they decided that it was best for her to stay at the horse-place, and for her kits to rejoin ThunderClan when they were grown. She had only one kit, a daughter. When she was grown, before her mother told her the truth about her family, she fell in love with a WindClan tom. So, she too could not rejoin her Clan. Her daughter was my mother. My mother fell in love with a RiverClan cat. Then my sister and I were born. When she told us the truth, my sister became a kittypet. I decided that I would return to ThunderClan, or my kit would. But then I fell in love with one of your former warriors. He was killed a few moons ago, about when I found out I was expecting Misty. She is his only daughter. He knew about her. I could not stay here, where he was. But she can." She looked again at her paws and did not go on.

Brackenclaw looked at his Clan. "Well? Should her kit stay?" he asked. A black she cat stood up. "I will care for this kit." She volunteered. "I will raise her as my own, and I will not tell her of you till she is grown." She told Shelly. Brackenclaw nodded in approval. "Very well. Seeing as our Clan leader is not here, I will name this kit. Until she receives her apprentice name, she will be known as Mistykit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I got enough reviews to go on.**

**Ravenheart: Thanks for the review, and yes there is going to be a prophecy. **

**CreuleanRider: Thanks for the review.**

**Littlewhisker: I am trying to work on description. Thanks!**

**Freeheart: Thanks! It is one of my favorite names.**

**Icepaw: Thanks!**

**Note: I am trying to make it longer, I swear, it is long when I type it!**

**-Grace of Masbolle**

Shelly gently licked her kit. Then she looked at the black she-cat. There was sadness in her eyes. "Take care of my kit. I love her. Someday, when you tell her about me, make sure she knows I love her. I always have, and I always will. Tell her, that her father loved her, and that I am proud of her." She gently picked up Mistykit, and gave her to the black she-cat. "But I ask this one thing, what is your name?" she asked.

The black she-cat licked Mistykit before answering. "My name is Nightstream. I will love her as my own. I promise when she is grown I will tell her how much her mother loved her, and her heritage. I promise." She looked over her shoulder at another black cat. "My mate will love her as he loves his own kits." She lowered her voice and added, "I am sorry about your mate."

Shelly nodded. "Thank you. I still miss him." Her blue eyes filled with grief. "I must go. I have stayed to long." She turned to go. Then she looked back at her kit one last time. Then the silver she-cat with the blood of all four Clans left the stone clearing, her kit hanging in Nightstream's jaws.

Shelly did not even see the forest she passed through. She felt bad, leaving her kit, and even worse, lying about the kit's father.

She stopped and looked around. She was in a lush forest, with tall trees. The grass was a deep shade of green, and there was a bush where she could rest in front of her. She slipped into the bush. She sat down and thought about what she had done. Her kit would grow up safe from twolegs who stole kits, warm safe and taught how to hunt and defend herself. She would grow up were Shelly, Shelly's sister Sheila, her mother, her grandmother, and her great-grandmother should have grown up. She would be with her father. But, on the down side, she would never know Shelly as her mother. This thought devastated Shelly. She was just about to go back when she heard a sound. She peered through the branches of her bush to see Rowanclaw looking around the clearing she had been in moments before. He was alone. She hissed, trying to get his attention.

His head swiveled around. He padded over. When he was close, he called out, "Shelly is that you?"

She answered. "Yes, it is me." His tail went straight up, and he slipped into the bush with her. He gently touched his nose to hers. "Are you all right?" He asked concern for her shining in his green eyes.

She nodded. "I am okay, but it was hard to leave her there. I didn't like lying about her father." She admitted.

He purred sympathetically. He rubbed his face against hers before he spoke, "I understand. It was hard for me not to say she was my daughter. You were so good in there. I promise I will watch over her. You know I will." He said in all seriousness, staring into her blue eyes, his flank brushing hers.

She nodded. "I know. I just feel like a bad mother leaving her there."

"Why? Nightstream will love her, and so will Ravenwing. They promised. And I am watching her. Your mother and her mother should have lived here, and now she can."

Rowanclaw was echoing her thoughts. Shelly stood up, and gently licked his ear. "I have to go back. I will see you soon?" She asked. He nodded. "I will take you back, in case you met WindClan cats."

The two cats padded together toward her home at the horse place.

Brackenclaw was a bit puzzled about the visit of Shelly, the horse place cat. Several warriors had been killed in the past three moons; several of them had been toms, with no way to tell if one of them had been the father. Also, why had Rowanclaw followed her out of the camp? Why had Rowanclaw insited that Brokenstar not be on camp? He knew that answer. Brokenstar hated any half-Clan cats, and he would despise four-Clan cats, so he would not let Mistykit stay, or he would kill her and her mother. It was best they not tell Brokenstar, after all he had secrets from them, secrests that caused the Clan to see Brackenclaw as their real leader. But back to Shelly, if her own father was RiverClan, why would she not take her kit there? Or to WindClan or ShadowClan? She could have legitanlty takin the kit to any one of those Clans. So why ThunderClan? This was something he would have to puzzle over.

Nightstream carried Mistykit back to the nursery, and set her beside her own three kits. There was Pebblekit, a dark gray she-kit, and Mousekit, a lighter gray she-kit, as well as Blackkit, a black tom, the only tom in her litter. She was glad Brokenstar had not yet visited her after her kitting, he would not know that Mistykit was not her own. Her kits were just two days old; Mistykit seemed to be about the same age. She could do this. Ravenwing pulled his black body into the dark, warm nursery. He came over and looked down at his kits. "Ravenwing, will you accept this kit as your own, until we tell her the truth?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Her real father is dead, so I will be a father to her." He looked at her, love in his amber eyes. "It will be okay. She is young enough to accept you as her mother." He answered her unspoken question. She nodded, and leaned against him, grateful for his strength.

Rippleheart, ThunderClan's medicine cat, slipped through a lush green forest. She did not know where she was. Then she found her self in an unknown clearing. Opposite her was a flame colored tom. He stood, seeing Rippleheart. His green eyes glowed when he spoke, "Rippleheart, I have a new prophecy for you. From four comes one, and the one shall heal the broken." She stared at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. He did not answer. He instead turned and left the clearing. Rippleheart tried to chase after, but he was gone. Then the dream began to fade, and she woke up in her nest in her den.

**Okay, what do you think? If you can guess what the prophecy means, you get a prize! Also, please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Otherwise, why would I be posting it here? **

**I am soooo sorry I have not posted for a while! I got kicked off the internet for grades, than got stuck at my grandparents' house that has no internet. Sorry! **

**LimonTorta: I understand about the cats mating part, it was to set up the story. I promise, there will be no more across boundaries loves in this series. **

**Mysterys: Thank you for reviewing, and I am trying to make the descriptions longer. **

**Icepaw12: Thanks, and your guess is close, but not right. **

**Aviation: Mistykit does not become a medicine cat, but you are close!**

**Stelmaria of the Tigers: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Freeheart: Nope, but close!**

**CeruleanRider: Very close!**

**Icepaw: You are close!**

**Littlewhisker: Close, but not quite. And I will try to do the breakers between POVs, I had some, but they did not show up on Fanfiction. Darn.**

**I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and Virtual cookies for everyone! **

**Oh, and I almost forgot, in this story, it will be from other cats point of view, until Mistykit is apprenticed. **

**-Grace of Masbolle**

0o0o0o0o

Brackenclaw was just finishing sending out the patrols, when Brokenstar returned, with his son, Darktail. Brackenclaw nodded to both cats, just barely controlling the urge to spit and hiss at both cats. He did not trust his leader, or the leader's son. He had never trusted his leader and had not trusted Darktail since the day Darktail had tried to kill him. He _loathed _Brokenstar for what he had done.

Then Brokenstar spoke. "Well, Brackenclaw? What are today's patrol reports?" Brokenstar's voice was low and quite, and always seemed to be hiding something.

Brackenclaw answered, doing his best to keep his voice pleasant, "The dawn patrol reported ShadowClan scents inside the border. The sunhigh patrol found a horse-place cat asking for shelter, and I sent Rowanclaw to make sure she got back to the horse-place safely. Oh, and Brokenstar, Ravenwing tells me that Nightstream has kitted, and would like you to see their kits."

Brokenstar nodded, and then walked toward the nursery, his son following. As he watched them go, he realized a cat was standing near him. It was Tigerpaw, Raggedpelt's apprentice. He flicked his tail for her to come over. She had a troubled and perplexed look in her blue eyes, and her tabby fur was brisling slightly. "What is wrong?" Brackenclaw asked. Tigerpaw looked down at her paws, and then spoke. "Brackenclaw, my mentor told me today about Brokenstar. How can we not do something to stop him?"

Brackenclaw gently laid his tail on her shoulder. "Because, right now, he is our leader, and someday, if he is truly a bad cat, we will get rid of him. But until he does something else that is really bad, we have to put up with him. Okay?" he looked her in the eyes as he spoke, trying to be gentle, but firm. She nodded. "Please don't talk about it anymore, Tigerpaw."

"I won't, Brackenclaw." She promised.

"Okay. Now will you please do some hunting?" he asked her. She nodded, and bounded off. Now that Tigerpaw was gone, he could relax. It was always worrisome when he talked to apprentices like that, that Brokenstar would hear. Oh, how he looked forward to the day he and his Clan would be free of Brokenstar.

0o0o0o0o

Rowanclaw guided Shelly back to the horse-place. When they had reached the old barn, they turned and faced each other. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I love you, and I will try to see you on Gathering nights, but it is not much." Rowanclaw bowed his head with sadness, and then gently touched his nose to hers. She twined her tail with his. "I love you, Rowanclaw. Goodbye." Shelly said quietly.

"Goodbye." Rowanclaw mewed, then turned and walked toward the trees that were his home. As he walked, he thought. He knew that technically, he was breaking the warrior code by loving her, but it was not like she was in another Clan. But still, she was not ThunderClan, so it was against the code. At least his kit would grow up in ThunderClan. That was good at least. It was this thought that gave him strength to go on.

0o0o0o0o

Nightstream looked up to see Brokenstar squeezing in the entrance. She pushed her kits closer to her belly, trying to keep them away from him. He nodded to her, then asked, "Well, Nightstream? What are the names of these kits?"

Nightstream wanted so badly to leap up and claw his fur off, but she knew she could not, so she spoke pleasantly to her leader, even though inside, she wanted to spit at him. "The dark gray on is Pebblekit, and the brown one is Mousekit, the black one is Black-kit, and the silver one is Mistykit." She touched each kit on the head with her tail as she named them. She was suddenly terrified that Brokenstar would know that Mistykit was not her own. But if he did, he did not show it. Instead, he nodded, and left the nursery.

Nightstream breathed a sigh of relief. He had not guessed. She gently licked each kit, and then turned her head to look at her mate. "Well, he did not guess that Mistykit is not our kit." She mewed.

"I am glad of that. But now, she **_is_** our kit. We will raise her and love her as our own. He real mother loves her, her real father loved her, and so do we." Ravenwing looked down at Mistykit. "Welcome to our family."

0o0o0o0o

**Well, what do you think? I know it was short, but I wanted to post for you. Next question, what is Brokenstar's secret, what causes his Clan to mistrust him? Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I was a bad girl, and have not updated in ages. Blame Finals. Any way, I present you a new chapter! And I would like to introduce a new character, Dawnfire! Dawnfire is courtesy of Aviation. **

**I would like to tank all of my reviewers, you reviews gave my joy. **

**Also, I would like to announce my new update policy. I will try to update once a week, maybe more often over to summer, but I will only update once I get ten reviews. **

**Thank you for bearing with me, because finals are KILLER.**

**-Grace of Masbolle**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nightstream had just finished grooming her half-moon old kits, when her friend and fellow queen, Dawnfire, slipped into the nursery. Nightstream mewed a greeting, and then asked, "How soon are your kits due?" She asked, noting the bulge of the dark brown queen's belly under her golden splotched fur.

Nightstream could see the happiness in Dawnfire's eyes. Dawnfire had unusual eyes, one way blue, the other was green. Dawnfire's mew was husky with happiness. "Rippleheart said they should come any day now."

"That is soon. You should stay in camp until they are born." This was Dawnfire's first litter. Nightstream's current litter was her second. Her two kits from her first litter were the apprentice Tigerpaw and the medicine cat apprentice, Sorrlepaw.

Dawnfire nodded. "I understand."

Rippleheart slipped into the den, her apprentice and Nightstream's daughter, Sorrlepaw, following. Nightstream greeted both cats with a purr. Dawnfire mewed her greeting. Nightstream was curious to why Rippleheart was visiting this morning. Nightstream voiced her question. "Rippleheart, what brings you here?"

Rippleheart replied, "I have come to check to see that all your kits are growing well, and that they are healthy." Nightstream nodded to the reply, it satisfied her curiosity. Rippleheart continued, "All right, let's get started, Sorrlepaw," She said turning to her apprentice, "I will show you how it is done."

Rippleheart gently picked up Pebblekit. She gently put her ear near the kits chest. Nightstream found herself holding her breath, hoping that Rippleheart would not find anything wrong with Pebblekit.

Rippleheart looked at Nightstream. "Well, this kit is perfectly healthy." Nightstream breathed a sigh of relief. Rippleheart repeated to process with the other three kits, and found them all perfectly healthy. "Well, Nightstream, it appears that you have four healthy kits. Congratulations. Now, they will begin to walk, and therefore get into mischief soon. By the time they are one moon old they will be able to talk." Rippleheart told the relived queen. Nightstream purred happily. Rippleheart and Sorrlepaw were just about to leave when Dawnfire gasped. All three of the other she-cats turned to look at the brown and gold queen. She looked scared, her gold-flecked flank heaving. She mewed in voice tight with fear, "Rippleheart, I think my kits are coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightstream carried Mistykit to the elder's den, where her other three kits were. The elder's had agreed to allow the black queen and her kits to stay in the elders den until Dawnfire was done kitting. Rippleheart had shooed Nightstream out of the den, and sent Sorrlepaw for some herbs. Nightstream curled around her kits, wondering how Dawnfire was doing. She looked down at her kits, sleeping in a purring heap. Oh, how she loved her tiny kits! She could not wait to watch them become apprentices and warriors. She remembered the day Sorrlepaw and Tigerpaw had been apprenticed. She had been so proud. They had grown up so much. She looked forward to watching them grow. Even Mistykit. She loved the silver she-kit as much as she loved her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorrlepaw slipped into the elder's den and nudged her mother. Nightstream lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with sleep. In the curve of her belly, her kits slept on.

"Mother, Dawnfire has kitted. Two she-kits. Rippleheart said that you can bring the kits back now." Sorrlepaw mewed softly.

Nightstream nodded, the replied, "Thank you. Will you help me carry the kits?" When Sorrlepaw nodded, Nightstream handed Pebblekit to her. Sorrlepaw adjusted her grip on Pebblekit, and then carried the she-kit to the nursery. She set the kit down in Nightstream's nest, and the stepped out of the way was Nightstream came in with Black-kit. Together the two she-cats returned to the elders den. Sorrlepaw carried Mousekit, while Nightstream carried Mistykit. When Sorrlepaw saw that her mother and her kits were settled, and Dawnfire and her two new kits were also sound asleep, she went back to the medicine cats den. When she peered into the part where Rippleheart slept and worked, she saw the medicine cat still moving around inside. Sorrlepaw slipped her head in and saw her mentor sorting herbs, deep in thought. Sorrlepaw wondered if she should say something or if she should slip away before her mentor noticed her. Her decision was made for her when Rippleheart looked up and saw her. Her mentor gestured with her tail for Sorrlepaw to sit beside her.

"Well, Sorrlepaw? How are the queens and their kits?" Rippleheart asked.

Sorrlepaw replied, "Well, Nightstream is asleep, as well as her four kits. Dawnfire was asleep, and her two kits seemed healthy."

Rippleheart nodded. "Very good. It is time for you to get some rest."

Sorrlepaw nodded to her mentor, then slipped out of the den and curled in her nest, content.

---------------------------------------------------

Brokenstar walked through the forest. He was headed for the place of no stars. All of a sudden, a silver mist sprang up about him, circling him all the way around. From within the wall of mist he saw a pair of blue eyes. They were hard, staring at him with contempt in their blue depths. When he tried to run thorough the mist, he found himself confronted with a wall of bracken, thick and impenetrable. He ran, trying to escape, but to no avail. Then he heard a voice. It said, "Brokenstar, doom over falls you. But, there still is a chance you may escape it. Only if you are kind to the one who is four may you survive. But if you do not change, you will fall by the one who is four and the one who teaches them. Be aware. Do not let your greed over come your sense. For if you do, all as you know it will cease to exist." Brokenstar yowled with fear, "Who is the one that I must be kind to? Who?" There was no answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you think? Reveiws welcome. I need cats from the other three Clans. Please sned in your cats!**


	7. Apprenticeship

**Well, I have decided that I am going to skip straight to Mistykit's apprentice ceremony. I would like to thank my reviewers, all four of them.**

**Just so you know, from now on. I will not update until I have at least five reviews. If I do not have enough, I will not update.**

**Next chapter I will have a gathering. I still need cats from the other four Clans. Feel free to submit cats with a short description of pelt and eye color, and personality. I need leaders for all of the other Clans, as well as deputies. So far I have one medicine cat, but I need two more. I also could use lots of warriors, queens, elders, and apprentices. **

**I love feedback. Even criticism. Just if you are going to criticize, please put it nicely.**

**Later today I will be posting a new story that has nothing to do with this one, but I hope you read it.**

**-Grace of Masbolle**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mistykit ran in circles, excited. Today was her apprentice ceremony. Nightstream caught her by the scruff of her neck, and gave her a quick wash. Mistykit squirmed, and protested, "Mother, I can wash my self." Nightstream let her go, and Mistykit play fought with Pebblekit. Ravenwing slipped in the den, and all four kits leaped on him. Mistykit pounced on her father's tail. Pebblekit, pretended to bite his ear. Black-kit and Mousekit chased each other on top of him. Ravenwing pushed them off, laughing.

He said, "It is a good thing they are being apprenticed today. They are almost to bug for the nursery. Speaking of which, Brokenstar just called the meeting." Nightstream nodded, and flicked her tail to gather the kits together. Then she led them out into the clearing.

Mistykit looked at all the warriors in the clearing. She wondered which cat would be her mentor. Brokenstar sat on Highledge, looking down at the Clan. The deputy, Brackenclaw, sat at the foot of the rocks. Three other cats sat at the head of the clearing. Mistykit followed her mother to the front of the clearing.

Brokenstar spoke, "We gather here to give these kits their apprentice names. Until they have earned their warrior names, they will be known as Blackpaw, Pebblepaw, Mousepaw, and Mistypaw. Blazeclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach all that you know to young Blackpaw." The ginger warrior touched noses with Blackpaw. "Cherryfoot, you have proved yourself to be a capable warrior, teach all that you know to Pebblepaw." Brokenstar paused as mentor and apprentice touched noses, then he continued. "Brackenclaw, you have shown that you can be a good deputy and warrior. Teach all that you know to Mistypaw." Mistypaw felt a tremor of joy go through her. The deputy was to be her mentor! She padded toward him and they gently touched noses. She turned her attention back to Brokenstar in time to hear him announce Mousepaw's mentor.

"Maplefur, you have been an excellent mentor to Silentpaw. Please do the same with Mousepaw." He mewed, in his deep authoritive voice. There were murmuring from the Clan, when Darkflower spoke up, "Brokenstar, how can Maplefur be Mousepaw's mentor? She already has an apprentice."

Brokenstar replied, "I was just getting to that. Come forward, Silentpaw, Shadepaw, and Tigerpaw. It is time you were made warriors." The young cats exchanged excited glances. Then they stepped forward.

"I, Brokenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and we commend them as warriors in their turn." He looked at the apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at any cost, even at the cost of your life?"

Silentpaw mewed, excitement in his voice, "I do!"

Shadepaw, also replied, her voice calm and steady, "I do."

Tigerpaw echoed, "I do."

"Then I give you your warrior names. Silentpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silentstep. StarClan honors your strength and fairness. Shadepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadeleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and your faith. Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tigerflower. StarClan honors your loyalty and your bravery. And we welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Mistypaw watched as Silentstep, Shadeleaf and Tigerflower lick Brokenstar's shoulder after he rested his muzzle on their heads.

Then the Clan chanted, as was tradition, "Silentstep! Shadeleaf! Tigerflower! Blackpaw! Pebblepaw! Mousepaw! Mistypaw!"

Mistypaw looked up at Brackenclaw. "Brackenclaw, when will we start training?" She asked.

Brackenclaw purred. He mewed, "Not today." At her crushed look he said, "It is too late, it is past sunset. We will start tomorrow." He promised.

Mistypaw nodded. Brackenclaw flicked his tail in dismissal, and she bounded over to where her sisters and brother stood. One of the older apprentices, a brown tom, introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Shrewpaw. Follow me." He led the way to the apprentice den. He mewed, "You can have a nest anywhere. I am the oldest apprentice, and the only other apprentice right now besides you four is Sorrlepaw, and she is a medicine cat apprentice. So she sleeps out side the medicince cat's den." Blackpaw picked a spot near the back of the den, and Pebblepaw, Mousepaw and Mistypaw all found spots near him. Mistypaw curled up next to Blackpaw, and Pebblepaw curled up on her other side. Mousepaw found a spot next to Blackpaw on his other side. Mistypaw fell asleep thinking about how excited she was to finnaly be an apprentice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistypaw woke the next mornig to a poke in the side. Shrewpaw stood over her, his paw rasied to poke her again. When he saw she was awake, he mewed, "Good, you're awake. It is a little before dawn. It is almost time for training to start."

Mistypaw leaped to her paws, instantly awake. It was her first real day as an apprentice! She gave her self a quick wash, and padded out of the den. Brackenclaw was talking to several other warriors. As she got closwer to him she heard him mew, "I am going to take Mistypaw out for the dawn patrol. The rest of you, find a patrol to go with or hunt. I need to find Mistypaw." When he turned and saw her coming over he purred, "Well, I guess I won't have to find her." To Mistypaw he mewed, " Are you ready for your first patrol?" She nodded, and Brackenclaw led her out of camp for her first patrol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, There you have it. Review. Please! And, just to remind you, I need cats for the gathering. Thanks!**


	8. The Gathering

**As promised this chapter will feature the cats you all sent in. **

**The following people submitted cats:**

**silverdiamond23**

**ArcherofFreedom**

**Freeheart**

**Aviation-Nyra's Revenge**

**Littlewhisker**

**Thank you to all of you! **

**And these are the cats they submitted:**

**Spottedfur (silverdiamond23)**

**Mosspaw (ArcherofFreedom)**

**Hawktail (ArcherofFreedom)**

**Rippedpelt (Freeheart)**

**Sunstreak (Freeheart)**

**Icefeather (****Aviation-Nyra's Revenge)**

**Snaketail (Aviation-Nyra's Revenge)**

**Sleetfur (Aviation-Nyra's Revenge)**

**Hawkbelly (Littlewhisker)**

**Rippednose (Littlewhisker)**

**Bramblestar (Littlewhisker)**

**Mossflower (Littlewhisker)**

**Leopardear (Littlewhisker)**

**Tigerlegs (Littlewhisker)**

**Runningmask (Littlewhisker)**

**Bluepaw (Littlewhisker)**

**Clawwind (Littlewhisker)**

**Flowerpool (Littlewhisker)**

**Tigerpaw (Littlewhisker)**

**Mousestump (Littlewhisker)**

**These cats are more than enough. Thanks!**

**I am going to horse camp next week, so do not expect any updates.**

**-Grace of Masbolle**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mistypaw followed her mentor out of the camp. He led her toward the lake. When they reached it, they stopped. Brackenclaw sat down, and she did too.

"Mistypaw, this is the lake. This is where our ancestors came when they had to leave the forest where they had lived because of twolegs. The Clans settled around it, each Clan to territory best suited for them. ThunderClan toke forest and WindClan toke the open hillside." Brackenclaw mewed, flicking his tail toward where she could see bare hills. Brackenclaw continued, "ShadowClan toke the pine forest, and RiverClan toke the streams and wetlands. Now, the wind is blowing the right way today, if you scent hard, you can catch the scent of RiverClan." He instructed. Mistypaw obeyed, opening her jaws to try and catch the scent of RiverClan. She scented a fishy and foreign scent. She mentioned this to her mentor, and he laughed, telling her that this was RiverClan scent. She looked down at her paws, embarrassed. Her ears burned, she could not believe that she had make such a mouse brained mistake. She felt Brackenclaw laid his tail on her shoulder.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed, Mistypaw. This is your first time out of the camp. My first time out, I thought that RiverClan scent was WindClan!" He chuckled and went on, "Now you know what it is." He heaved himself to his paws. "Let's head toward the WindClan border."

Mistypaw stood up, and followed her mentor. He led her to a stream. The stream marked the edge of the forest. On the other side was bare hillside. She opened her jaws, taking in the scent that wafted from the other side. It smelled of open hillside and wind, with a hint of rabbit. Mistypaw thought that this must be WindClan scent. She looked around, hoping to see some WindClan cats. Sure enough she saw a small group of cats who had to be WindClan. When they got closer she could see there were three cats. One was black and brown, with blue eyes. The cat in the lead was a ginger tom. Mistypaw could see scars all over his body. She felt a little uneasy being near a cat who was obviously a very experienced fighter. She stepped closer to her mentor. The third cat was a small tabby, who looked to be an apprentice. The patrol stopped in across from them. The ginger tom had suspicion in his amber eyes, but he dipped his head respectfully to Brackenclaw.

"Greetings Brackenclaw. How are things in ThunderClan?" The ginger tom asked. "And who is this? I have never seen her before."

Brackenclaw replied, "Things are well in ThunderClan. This is my new apprentice, Mistypaw. Mistypaw, this is the WindClan deputy, Rippedpelt, as well as the warrior Hawktail and the apprentice Tigerpaw."

Mistypaw nodded to them, and looked at her mentor, asking with her eyes if they could move on. She wanted to see more of the territory. Brackenclaw excused them from the WindClan cats, and they moved on. As they continued to patrol the territory, he told her about the Clans.

"WindClan are the fastest Clan, and they live on the open moors. They hunt rabbits for their prey. RiverClan is the only Clan that like water. They fish, as well as hunting for other prey. ShadowClan live in a pine forest. They are night hunters, and some cats say that a cold north wind blows across their territory, chilling their hearts." Brackenclaw explained to her things to her as well, and she listened eagerly. She was sad when they returned to the camp. She had enjoyed learning new things and new places. But then she remembered that she would keep learning, because that is what an apprentice does. She was about to ask her mentor what she should do now when Brackenclaw spoke.

"Mistypaw, go get some freshkill, and then I want you to rest. You will need your strength to go to the Gathering tonight."

Mistypaw was filled with excitement! She was going to the Gathering. She nodded to her mentor, and then went to obey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mistypaw stood next to her mentor, waiting for their turn to cross the log to the Gathering Island. Brokenstar leaped up, and Brackenclaw followed. He turned and flicked his tail for Mistypaw to join him on the log. Mistypaw gathered her courage and jumped up on the log. She crossed the log carefully; she did not want to slip. About half way across, her paws hit a place where the bark was gone. They slipped, and she fell into the water. '

The water was freezing, and Mistypaw struggled to keep her head up. There was a splash near by as a cat leaped into the water. The cat swam over to her and helped her to the shore of the Island. When they reached the Island, she saw her rescuer. The cat was gray, with a touch of brown in her coat. She had a brown coat and green eyes. The cat looked to be about as old as Mistypaw, maybe a little older. Her rescuer stood nearby, her flanks heaving.

"Are you alright? I saw you slip, and I had to help. My name is Mosspaw." Mosspaw asked.

"I guess I am okay. Thanks for helping me. My name is Mistypaw." Mistypaw was about to ask what Clan Mosspaw was in when Brackenclaw rushed over to her.

"Mistypaw! Thank StarClan you are alright!" He asked, worry in his green eyes.

"I am fine, Brackenclaw, Mosspaw helped me out of the water." She told him.

Brackenclaw nodded to Mosspaw. Mistypaw thanked her, and then Brackenclaw led her on a tour of the Island. When it was time for the Gathering to start, he asked her to sit near Rowanclaw while he sat with the other deputies. Mistypaw watched as Brokenstar leaped into the Great Oak, followed by a tabby tom. A gray tabby came out of the cats to join the other two leaders in the tree. A large white tom was the last leader to leap into the tree. Rowanclaw leaned down and murmured in her ear,

"The white tom is Blizzardstar. He is leader of RiverClan. His deputy is Clawwind," He said pointing to a gray tom with scars across his muzzle. "The gray tabby is Leafstar, she is leader of ShadowClan, and her deputy is Creekfoot, the brown tom sitting with the other deputies. The tabby tom is Bramblestar. He leads WindClan. Brackenclaw said you meet his deputy, Rippedpelt, when you patrolled today." Rowanclaw explained.

Mistypaw nodded. Then she focused her attention on Brokenstar, who was speaking.

"ThunderClan brings to this Gathering three new warriors and four new apprentices. The apprentices Tigerpaw, Shadepaw and Silentpaw have received their warrior names, and will now be known as Tigerflower, Shadeleaf and Silentstep. Nightstream's kits have been apprenticed, and one of them, Mistypaw is here tonight. Her mentor is Brackenclaw, Blazeclaw is Blackpaw's mentor, Maplefur is Mousepaw's mentor and Cherryfoot is Pebblepaw's mentor." Brokenstar announced, and then stepped back.

Leafstar spoke next, "We have a new medicine cat this moon, Spottedfur. Our old medicine cat was killed in a rouge attack. The warrior Sunstreak chased a fox off our territory. Snaketail was injured in a fight with the kittypets who live on our territory, but he is recovering. Mousestump has a new apprentice, Bluepaw. That is all ShadowClan brings to the Gathering."

Now Blizzardstar spoke. "The queen Flowerpool gave birth to three kits a quarter of a moon ago, Icefeather was nearly captured by twolegs, but she escaped. We also have new warriors; Hawkbelly and Leopardear sit vigil tonight." He finished.

Bramblestar spoke last. "We have one new warrior this moon, Mossflower. She has chosen a special path and has become the apprentice to our medicine cat, Sleetfur. Tigerlegs has a new apprentice, Creampaw. The queen Runningmask gave birth to two kits a half a moon ago."

Mistypaw listened with rapt attention. She was sorry when Brokenstar drew the Gathering to a close. Rowanclaw stood and told her to go stand with her mentor. She obeyed, her mind buzzing with all she had seen.

ThunderClan was last to leave. Mistypaw felt a wave of fear. She did not want to cross that log again. Brackenclaw seemed to sense her fear. He mewed, "I will cross with you this time." She nodded, still scared. Brackenclaw leaped up onto the log, and Mistypaw leaped up beside him. She crossed easier this time, and the only time she slipped, Brackenclaw caught her. Still, it was a relief to step on the solid ground. The trip home was uneventful. She was about to curl up to go to sleep when her siblings began to ask her about the Gathering. She answered their questions, and then asked, "Can I go to sleep now? I have had a long day." Her littermates nodded looking a little embarrassed that they had kept her awake. Mistypaw curled up in her nest, and her siblings curled up in their nests as well, and soon they were all asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome.**

**I am also looking for a beta reader, if you are interested, let me know.**


End file.
